maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls
Episode Summary WWE Bought a Zoo: A heartfelt family tale about a man who buys a zoo and gets body slammed repeatedly. 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls: Two of the Powerpuff Girls (Bubbles and Buttercup) find themselves working at a diner. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that Beyoncé and Jay-Z's baby girl speaks her very first words. In other news, a meteor destroys Australia. (MAD News Segment) #Opening Scene #[[WWe Bought a ZOO|'WWe Bought a ZOO']] (TV Parody of WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment)/Movie Parody of We Bought a Zoo) #Animated Marginals - (Animated Marginals Segment) #Cell Phone Death Trick (Animation by M. Wartella) #Final Brantasy (Parody of Final Fantasy and Bran cereal) (Animation by Mark Marek) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Football Player Yells "24-13-45-10" for Combination to Gym Locker (Cartoon) #Psych in Real Life (TV Parody of Psych) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Rejected Smurfs (Spoof on the Smurfs) (Rejected... Segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Skiing (Spy vs. Spy Segment) (Stop-motion cartoon Segment) #Animated Marginals - (Animated Marginals Segment) #ThunderPants (Parody of ThunderCats and Underpants) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Melting Snowman (Animation by M. Wartella) #[[2 Broke Powerpuff Girls|'2 Broke Powerpuff Girls']] (TV Parody of 2 Broke Girls and the Powerpuff Girls) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Final Brantasy): Justin still finishes the Final Brantasy cereal at Level 136. (5-second Cartoon Segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *[[WWe Bought a ZOO|'WWe Bought a ZOO']] was originally going to air along with [[Cookie Blue|'Cookie Blue']], but it was changed into 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls. I don't believe it, I can't believe it, I shan't believe it! (but "shan't" means "shall not") *Second time the Powerpuff Girls appeared on MAD, the first time was [[Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice|'Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice']]. *8th time Spy vs. Spy was in stop motion. *2nd time ThunderCats appeared. The first time was [[ThunderLOLcats|'ThunderLOLcats']]. *3rd time Final Fantasy appeared. *7th time the Smurfs appeared on MAD, the 1st was Papa Smurf first appeared in [[Avaturd|'Avaturd']], the 2nd was Papa Smurf appears again in [[RiOa|'RiOa']], the 3rd was Papa Smurf appears in the hatch from the 80's in [[Super 80's|'Super 80's']], the 4th was the movie gets spoofed in [[TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon|'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon']], the 5th was some Smurfs appeared when the clock moved forwards instead of backwards in MAD News, the 6th was Papa Smurf gets spoofed along with Papa John's Pizza in Papa Smurf's Pizza. *Tara Strong and Tom Kane do the voices of Bubbles and "Him", just like in the Powerpuff Girls. *Ninth appearance of the Rejected... segment. *This episode was re-rated TV-PG-V. Voices *Chris Cox - Benjamin Mee, Final Bran-tasy Announcer and Vainy *Larry Dorf - John Cena, Psych in Real Life Announcer and Smurfnet *Tom Kane - Rejected Smurfs Announcer, Narrator and "Him" *Rachel Ramras - Buttercup and Female Smurf *Meredith Salenger - Blossom and Justin's Mom *Kevin Shinick - Rey Mysterio, Justin, Mojo Jojo, Texty, Papa Smurf, Mr. Stevens and the MAD News anchor *Tara Strong - Beth Phoenix, Bubbles and Woman *Fred Tatasciore - Triple H, Customer, Grim Reaper and ThunderPants Announcer Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes